The Battle
by KingRin
Summary: Three friends play Sao, and find out the dark twist to this amazing game. As they strive to complete the game they must cheat death
1. Chapter 1

It was October 30th, me and my two friends, Esteban and Cristian, have been waiting in line for a day. We were waiting for the long awaited mmorpg Sword Art Online. We lived in Japan since we were 16. We wanted to study technology here since it's very advanced. But during our time off we binge play video games. Now we've been playing games since the oculus rift and holy shit we were pumped up for the nervegear. We waited in line for a few more hours. We were able to buy nervegears and Sao for about 21000 Yen. Multiply that by 3. That's how much we spent, we ran our asses home. We set it up, in my room I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, I was about to go into a video game... I kept my glasses on and put the nervegear on, after the calibration tests, I was lying on my DxRacer chair with it reclined. I saw the time: 13:00 31/10/2024. I closed my eyes... "LINK START!" I logged in and I was at a character creation menu, I made my username "Rin", Esteban said his was "Kaiba" and Cristian said his was "Bacchus" for some weird ass reason. I made mine a male and made it look like me as much as possible, aside from glasses. I messaged the guys and told them I'm going to the market. There was signs leading to different areas. I bought myself a one-handed sword and some potions, I wasn't dying my first day full-dive! I headed toward the field, and I saw a boar. I unsheathed my blade and swung it in the air a couple times to get used to it. I ran towards the boar, I hit it but it blocked it with its horns. It then charged at me but I dove away and stabbed its side using a sword skill. I jumped in joy "YESSSSSSS!" We all planned to meet at the south gate at 4 so I wanted to train as much as possible. It was 2:30. I decided to slaughter 6 more boars and then headed back to town as it was a 15 minute walk, I killed any monster in my way, gaining more col. By the time I got back I had 12000 col, "holy shit..." I said to myself as I was surprised. I went to the south gate and made it by... I looked at my menu, 3:55, first person there. At 4 they showed up. I looked at Cristian "so what's the plan?"

"I don't know, Esteban what do you think?"

"I say hunt and try out some more skills to practice"

"I've been practicing, look I got 12k col."

"Dude wow, Cristian look!"

"I see that"

Esteban looks down embarrassed and says "I'm having trouble fighting..."

Cris and I offer to help him and we do, we run into this dude called Kirito who was a beta tester and gave us tips along with this guy named Klein. Around 5:30 we get forcefully teleported. I look around and mumble "what the fuck...?!" To myself as everyone else is speaking. You guys know what happened next, many players spoke of it. I pulled "Kaiba" and "Bacchus" away and led them to the markets. "KAIBA GET FOOD, BACCHUS GET POTIONS, ILL GET US CRYSTALS"

We were all in a panic... We ran to the next town and I found us an inn where we slept for the next week. A month later we found the boss dungeon and you know how that went, Kirito decided to pair up with some girl but he probably didn't see us invite him over. During the boss fight I helped Agil fend it off while Kirito healed and I almost died.

End chapter one


	2. The coffin attacks

Floor 28

I was lying down on the bed in my inn room when I heard a knock. I got up, half naked and opened the door. It was Akane, she's a girl I met while hunting. She looked shaken up so I asked "what's wrong?"

She looked at me about to burst into tears "m-m-my party... Was murdered by l-l-la-laughing c-coffin..." She starts crying! Shocked, I just hugged her to comfort her and I offered to let her stay in my room and I'll sleep on the floor. She agreed.

The next morning I woke up and got up, I look on the bed and she's asleep, I message Kaiba and Bacchus and tell them to go to the dungeons without me. I get dressed, my outfit had a long sleeveless cloak with a hood, a scarf to cover my face during battle, a gray tank top, black pants and boots. I sat on the table and waited, reading the newspaper. I hear a groggily moan, I look over at Akane "goodmorning."

She looks at me "Goodmorning Rin" and proceeds to rub her eyes. I buy her breakfast and we head out around town. "Rin it's my first time at this town can we look around?"

"Sure just don't get lost."

She holds on to my arm "I won't."

We walk and I see someone very... Suspicious... Not that I was any different looking like an assassin. I shake it off and show Akane the town, at around 2:00 she gets hungry so we eat lunch at this npc restaurant.

"Akane... Can you tell me what happened...?"

"My party was hunting and we saw a person, we asked who it was and a shadowy looking person came out with a tattered green cloak, he then proceeds to laugh maniacally as more and more people appear, and he... And he..." I put my hand over hers on the table

"Calm down... I'm here"

She gives me a nervous smile

"...thank you Rin..."

We then go out into the field, I put my hood up and cover my face using the scarf so no one knows who I am. I have a reputation. Around sundown we hear rustling in the trees. I unsheathed my blade and looked around. I pulled Akane close to me as a group of people came out of the trees. I counted 15-20 people. By my guess they were level 27, I was level 35, it was going to be tough.

"Akane stay back"

One of the members laugh, I think the leader.

"Who are you her boyfriend?! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Another guy looks at me.

"No freaking way... One handed sword, no shield, sleeveless hooded coat, scarf as mask, I think they call him... The Black Knight or some shit like that..."

"THAT MAKES HIM EVEN MORE FUN TO KILL!"

"YEAH"

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FIRST TREAT, BUT I WANT THE LAST HIT."

They charge at me, I block most hits and punch a couple of dudes, I combat roll and cut someone's leg as I shove a throwing nail in someone's neck, the pixelated blood evaporating in the sky. I get rid of ten people before my health goes to red. There was 7 more but I couldn't handle it, I blocked most of them. As my health kept draining I heard Akane scream "RIIIN!" Then I heard the guy attacking me choke on blood. I look up and see Kaiba.

"Miss me?"

"Motherfucker"

The boss looks at us, then yells at his troops "KILL THEM, KILL ALL OF THOSE BASTARDS" Bacchus pulls me back to Akane as I lay on the ground, my health regenerating slowly. Akane is holding me in her arms as I heal thanking me. The other two finish the other 6. And the boss fled.

Three days later

I count up all three of our savings funds, we have 500,000 col, enough for a house and furniture. I scream in excitement as Akane runs into the room. I tell her and she runs to tell everyone else. We head to the town of beginnings and buy a house on Floria with three bedrooms, Akane has been living with me for the past few days so I asked her if she wanted to move in. She said yes, thankfully and we enjoyed that.

End of chapter 2


	3. Prison

Floor 50:

Algade

"RIN!" I jump up at 3:15 am, I look next to me and see Akane looking panicked. "What's wrong...?"

"There's someone here..."

"What do you mean?"

"In the living room"

I look at the bedroom door and slowly sneak out, I see nobody. I'm confused for a second then I hear a cheerful cry from my dog: Xibalba.

"Akane it's just Xibalba calm down."

"...oh I forgot he stays everywhere he goes with you..."

I pat her head "go back to sleep"

"Okay"

Next morning

I get up and go to the front door not caring that I'm wearing only pants and I collect the newspaper. It says the front lines hit floor 55, surprised I almost drop my coffee. I hadn't been in the front lines in days, almost weeks since I had 3.5 people to be with... And I'm not letting my dog die so that should explain that, I know how everyone is trying to beat the game to get out of here but I have a life here... I have a girlfriend... Bacchus and Kaiba... Xibalba... I can't leave all this behind... I'll only get two of those four things irl. And that is a lot to lose... And who wants to leave This beautiful Aincrad... Here I'm a well known person... Outside of the nervegear I'm a motherboard builder for Corsair who gets paid minimum wage. Now it's not important.

"RIN"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"KAIBA WANTS TO MEET YOU, GO TO AGILS SHOP!"

I get dressed, and walk to Agil's shop where there's Kaiba and some dude from knights of the blood oath...

"Kaiba what's up with the shady looking guy?" The guy looked in his 40s and like a Disney villan. "All High ranking officials of the guild must have a bodyguard."

"Oh... So I gotta tell you something let's discuss at my place... IN PRIVATE."

The guard then looks at me with hatred

"MASTER KAIBA, YOU CANT GO, WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH A SHADY ASS ASSASSIN!?" I look at him as he was following us into the crowded street.

"Shut up... N00b"

I wanted to see his reaction and he drew his two-handed sword. Laughing I walked up to him and bitch slapped him. Everyone stopped to look at the K.O.B. Get humiliated. Hell, even Kaiba's ass was laughing. Then surprisingly he challenges me to a duel, I accept and draw my sword, ready to fight. We have 15 more seconds to prepare so I swing my sword in the air, getting ready for him to charge. The match starts and he charges at me, I side step and trip him. He gets up and throws a knife at me. I combat roll and dash towards him, I hold my sword upside down and slice his legs using a sword skill. He then gets up and chases me, I run to a wall, run up it and backflip. Yes I did that it took 2 months of practice. And I stabbed him in the back, literally. The duel ends with his Health going to yellow. I sheathe my sword and nod Kaiba over "let's go."

"Okay" followed by him laughing his ass off. I lead him to the fields to get some col and exp. We are fighting some monsters when he asks me "What's the plan? I haven't seen Bacchus in a month... I think something is wrong since he's alive but hasn't moved in a month..."

Some guy overheard us

"Oh Bacchus? I heard he went to jail for killing 10 players... Only one of them were red and that dude was in laughing coffin."

I look over and see Klein.

"What the hell Klein you mean..."

"Yup.."

Esteban looks panicked "W-well for how long...?"

"He's been sentenced to Death."

I felt like someone ripped my heart out and crushed it. I knew Cristian since third grade...

"Esteban let's go."

"Wait now...?"

"Yes"

I hold up a teleport crystal

"TELEPORT: PRISON"

I teleport to the prison area where the npc guards aim their bows at me. I throw knives at them killing them. I run into the prison cells where I see Bacchus and a shit ton of guards. I hear a dynamite explosion and I slice the cell door open.

"C'mon bud, let's get you out.."

I open my inventory and hand him a Katana I found. We ran out and I stop to see the Knights Of The Blood Oath... Half of it in front of me... Including Heathcliff, the leader of K.O.B. He's said to be the strongest man in Sao. I open my menu and grab the strongest sword I have: the Crime Rogue. I look at him and he looks straight back at me. He's said to have a unique skill where his attack and defense are maxed out. I look to his side and see Asuna... Lightning flash is what everyone calls her. And you do not want to fuck with her but I had no choice. I look around the prison, there's forest and a path leading to the Town of Beginnings. I lead Cristian down the path while we run for our lives. We hear twigs snapping all around us, they want to kill us badly. A guy jumps in front of us, I kick him away and run. This isn't like normal video games with quick time events where everything slows down, we are in a video game we can't escape. I then get knocked off my feet by heathcliff's shield. He looks at me.

"You are Rin... Am I right?"

"Yea so?"

"You were a very strong player on the front lines, why'd you leave?"

"I had to protect my friends."

"From what, exactly?"

"Everything..., have you logged on with friends or alone?"

"Alone."

"Then you don't know what it feels like to have your best friend on the brink of death."

Heathcliff smirked. "Tell you what, I'll let your friend free if, IF you come back on the assault team."

I look at Bacchus and he shakes his head. He'd rather die than me go on the assault team.

I look at Heathcliff

"I'll do it."

End of chapter 3


End file.
